A Little Christmas Spirit
by Knight Writer 95
Summary: It's the Inspector's first Christmas as a cyborg and he has a gift for everyone except Shelby. Can he find the perfect gift for her before the big night? Tag to Inspector Gadget: Reboot.


A LITTLE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT

Everywhere I looked as I drove through Detroit I saw Christmas decorations. The malls became decked for the holiday the day after Thanksgiving and it seemed like the city went mad after that. I loved this time of the year but it was also a busier time of the year for cops with the criminal element looking to make a quick buck and stealing presents from homes and hitting every store from the corner drug store to the occasional mall. But currently that was all trivial to me as I pulled up to stop at a light and took time to enjoy the decorations and let the Christmas spirit fill me up.

It was my first Christmas as a cyborg but it did nothing to help me decide on a present for Shelby. She was always such a hard person to shop for. I already had presents for Jay, Taylor, and even Chief Steele. I had used a favor from the CEO of Activision to get Jay the latest copy of _Call of Duty_ before it came out in stores. The chief loved his coffee so I had gotten him a custom made coffee mug with a caricature I had drawn myself of his 'mad' face which he had on most of the time. Taylor had been the easiest to get a present for. One day while I was in for my monthly maintenance we started talking about John and she had admitted that she was afraid that she would forget him one day. So I had discreetly asked some of their friends at UniTech for any pictures they might have Taylor and John and placed a call to their parents with the same request. It had taken a while but with Shelby's help we had finished making an album from the pictures two days ago. Now Christmas was the day after tomorrow but I still did not have a present for Shelby. Talk about pressure. I'd rather face Claw.

"Well, Christmas is just around the corner and I still don't have any ideas for a present for Shelby. Do you have any ideas, Gadgetmobile?"

"I'm afraid I don't, inspector. As you said yourself, she is a difficult person to shop for. However, I would suggest that you do some window shopping. Something might catch your eye that she would like."

"You're right. I should do that and pray for a miracle."

_"All units sector 5, silent alarm tripped at 263 Johnson Road."_

"Bloody hell, that's my home!" I exclaimed.

"I feel I should remind you that Taylor requested that you be a bit more careful with me over the holiday."

"Don't worry, I'm not forgetting the tire studs this time," I assured and hit the button for the turbo-thrusters.

* * *

"What did I say? It's a gold mine in here! Isn't that right Sal?"

"You were really right, Grant. It really is Christmas after all!"

"I know, there's a whole bunch of goodies in here! It's a treasure trove of electronics in here and there's some other things in here besides all that! This sure is some fine crystal and china. And it's all ours!"

"Hey, Grant!"

"What is it?"

"You've gotta see this, you're not gonna believe who lives here!"

"Who lives here, dumbbell?"

"Inspector Gadget!"

"What? Are you pulling my leg?"

"No, look! That's him in the picture there with the girl, isn't it?" he asked and pointed to one of the first pictures that was taken of me and Shelby after the explosion.

"Damn, you're right! We'd better get out of here now!"

The two petty thieves dropped their bags and ran for the door. But just when they were several feet away the door flew open and a tall imposing figure was silhouetted from the headlights of a Mustang behind him.

"You're under arrest," I said.

Sal screamed like a girl and he and Grant attempted to through the back door. It was a useless attempt though as I extended my arms after them.

"Hurry! Open the door, Sal! Open the door!"

"I can't! It's locked!"

"Then pick it!"

"I can't-ACK!"

The pair of would be thieves were suddenly dragged back by two powerful mechanical arms and brought face to face with me.

"Tch, tch, tch, looks like certain someone's getting coal in their stockings this year," I admonished. "Now, why don't you be nice boys and tell me how many houses you've hit?"

"All right, we give, we give!" exclaimed Sal. "We didn't rob very many places, just four houses!"

"Shut up, Sal! We have the right to remain silent you know!"

"It's his right to give up if he wants. Now which houses did you rob? It's Christmas Eve and I'm not gonna let you spoil it for those four families."

"They're all houses on this street! 252, 257, 258, and 261! Those were the richest houses we cased!"

"Shut up, Sal!"

ANALYZING VOCAL STRESS…

CREDIBILITY: 100% - TRUTH_

"All right, I'll lock the two of you up in Gadgetmobile until the police arrive to take you into custody. You're lucky, by the way. The gift exchange is tomorrow."

Their courier van which still had the stolen goods in it was parked in the alley next to my house. I collected the presents and made sure they got back to their proper homes. The residents of 252, 257, and 258 were away for the holidays but the family of 261 was staying in Detroit. The robbers had hit their house while they were out at the movies and I noticed their return while replacing the gifts at 258. My audio pickups detected a scream from inside as I approached and the frantic scrambling as someone picked up the phone. I rang the doorbell and it was answered shortly by a redheaded girl probably fourteen years old. Her eyes widened in disbelief and her mouth fell open.

"Merry Christmas. May I talk to your mother or father?" I smiled.

The girl nodded and called over her shoulder. "Dad! Inspector Gadget is here!"

A tall man with light brown hair and somewhere in his late thirties came to the door accompanied by a boy about sixteen with the same brown hair. "Thank goodness you're here. Honey! It's all right, Inspector Gadget just arrived!" he called into the house.

"What? Inspector Gadget? Are you joking?" A woman with red hair in her mid-thirties walked up to the door still holding a cell phone and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me. "Never mind, officer. Inspector Gadget is here."

"I can assure you it's anything but a joke, ma'am," I smiled wryly as she put away her phone.

"What can we do for you, officer?" the man asked.

"Actually, the question is what can I do for you? You see, there have been some burglaries on this street but the thieves tripped a silent alarm at my house. I arrested them and am returning the stolen gifts. I believe these are all yours," I explained and lifted up the sack.

"Oh, thank you so much! You have no idea how scared we were," the father thanked as wide grins lit up the face of everyone, especially the kids.

"Do you have some time, inspector?" asked the mother. "We'd like to thank you properly."

"Yes, we really would. There's a really special gift that was for the entire family."

"Well I am off duty so but I still have some shopping to do. I suppose I could spare about an hour if you're sure it's not too much of an intrusion."

"Believe me, it's no intrusion at all," assured the wife. "I'm Cynthia Henderson, by the way. This is my husband, Todd and our kids, Gwen and Trent."

"Hello," they said simultaneously.

* * *

I ended up having a great time with the Henderson's and entertained Gwen and Trent with some magic tricks I was relearning and amused their parents with some of the stories of my younger years. I also indulged them and told them the few details I could remember about becoming a cyborg at the repeated requests of Trent. I still couldn't remember much but I supposed that was probably for the best. Eventually though my hour ended and I had to leave if I was to find a present for Shelby before the stores closed.

"Thank you so much for inviting me in, I had a lot of fun," I grinned as I put my coat and fedora back on.

"It was our pleasure, the kids really liked the magic tricks," Todd smiled back. "You made their Christmas."

"They really are great kids, take good care of them."

"Don't worry, they're in excellent hands. My wife."

We laughed and then I asked a question. "Todd, what did you get your wife for Christmas? I still need to get something for my girlfriend but I don't have a clue as to what to get her. She doesn't wear much jewelry beyond earrings which she has a lot of already. I have trouble deciding what to get her every year."

"Well I got Cynthia a heart shaped diamond necklace that was half off at Reuben's. It's a lovely necklace and I'm sure your girlfriend would love it even if jewelry isn't her thing."

"Thanks, you got it at Reuben's?"

"Yes."

"All right, thanks, you may have saved me from about a day in maintenance. Take care."

* * *

The drive to Reuben's was quick and I was in luck as the store had only one of the diamond necklaces left. As soon as I saw it I knew Shelby would love it. It caught the eye but was by no means extravagant. I paid for it and rushed back home to wrap it in time for the Christmas party with Taylor, Jay and Shelby. They arrived on time and we had a blast playing _Wits and Wagers,_ a game it turned out I was very good at. One of the advantages of having a computer connected to my brain. Finally, it was time for presents.

"All right, presents! I get to go first!" exclaimed Jay as he settled down with his presents.

"Shouldn't the ladies go first?" I asked poignantly.

"Ok, I concede. But I go after them!"

"Fair enough," I said as I raised my hands.

Taylor opened her gift and couldn't suppress the tears that suddenly appeared in her eyes.

"It's a gift from all of us," Shelby smiled warmly as she indicated herself, me, and Jay.

"I don't what to say," sobbed Taylor.

"You don't have to say anything, your expression says enough," Jay said.

Shelby went next and received perfume from Taylor and a box of See's chocolates from Jay.

"Oh wow! I really like this perfume! Thanks Taylor!"

"You should hide those chocolates, I really like the apple pie ones," I commented after she opened the chocolates.

"I will, but something tells me you may find them anyway."

"Maybe not, this box looks like it could also be candy," I said as I shook a gift the same size as Shelby's.

"My turn!" said Jay and dove right into his presents. He got a guide to the latest _Halo _game from Shelby and all three _Star Wars _trilogies on Blu-Ray from Taylor. But he was the most excited about the _Call of Duty _game I had gotten him.

It was my turn to open my gifts and I received a complete collection of _The Three Stooges_ plus _I Stooged to Conquer_, Moe Howard's autobiography, from Shelby, three _Pearls Before Swine _books from Jay, and the _Dresden Files _book _Side Jobs _from Taylor.

Soon after we started packing up our gifts, said our goodbyes and departed. Shelby was he last and that suited me fine.

"Shelby, before you leave I have a present for you."

"Really? I wondered especially when I didn't get a present from you in the gift exchange."

"Well this one is special," I explained as I handed her the box.

She tore off the wrapping paper, opened the box and gasped at what she saw. "It's beautiful! I love it!"

"Those were the words I was hoping to hear," I smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"You've made me more than happy today, mister," she smiled into the kiss.

"I'm glad, because there's nothing I like more than seeing that face of yours light up with a smile like that. Merry Christmas, Shelby."

"Merry Christmas to you too, David."


End file.
